When Two Hearts Meet as One
by memcnally23
Summary: This story is going to be about the real Jason, but it is also going to be about Sam's journey to her hearts true desire. I miss the badass Sam and I really haven't been enjoying the way she is being written on the show. The endgame is always OG Jasam for me! Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! I just want to say that I am soooo happy Steve Burton is back. I love Billy Miller, but Steve Burton is the only Jason for me. I love OG Jasam and I tried really hard to accept new Jasam, but I just didn't have the same passion for them. Just seeing Steve back on screen for the past few weeks has allowed me to hope that Sam will be reunited with the real Jason, and they can be a family once again. I hate that Jason has missed so much of Danny's life, so for this story Jason was only missing for a year before he resurfaced. Danny is 2, not 4 like on the show when "Jason" returns. This story is going to be about the real Jason, but it is also going to be about Sam's journey to her hearts true desire. I miss the badass Sam and I really haven't been enjoying the way she is being written on the show. The endgame is always OG Jasam for me! Happy reading!_

Sam stared out at the harbor, inhaling slowly as the wonderful smell of the sea washed over her. This was where she had spent hours searching the water for her husband. This was where he had been so cruelly taken from her, only hours after the two had been reunited with their son. "Danny." The thought of her beautiful, happy 2 year old baby boy always brought a smile to her face. Sam could not believe how much he had grown since that fateful night. Danny looked so much like his father, and he had been the only reason Sam had kept going once Jason had disappeared into the harbor that night. Watching the ships sail around in the water had always brought Sam a sense of peace, and she always sought out the comfort of the water when she felt like she had nowhere else to turn.

"I'm being ridiculous," Sam thought to herself. "Jason came home. He has a different face but Jason is back. He remembers almost all of our life together and I should be grateful that he chose to be with me."

The fact that Sam had to convince herself that Jason was really back was a bit troubling to her. While she saw traits of her Jason in this Jason, she could also see that he wasn't the same person that she was once married to. Danny was ecstatic to have his dad and Sam and Jason had agreed to take things slow. Sam just wished that this Jason had a bit more of her old Jason inside him.

"Get a grip Sam, why are you making this so complicated? Jason was having memories of you! He decided he wants to be with you! Why are you standing here second guessing the last four months you have spent with him?"

Frustrated with herself, Sam shook her head to clear it one last time before heading home to the penthouse. As she ventured back towards the docks, Elizabeth Webber caught her eye. The two women were never friends, but Sam had thought they finally were at a good place after Jake came home. They got along for the boys' sake and Sam had even encouraged her relationship with Jake Doe. Ha! What a joke that turned out to be! Scoffing at herself Sam continued walking, doing her best to avoid Elizabeth. She really was not up for a confrontation with her tonight, and she didn't feel like hearing her incessant nagging about Sam destroying "their time" and breaking up "their family."

"Hi Sam, trouble in paradise already? Where's Jason? Didn't take him very long this time to realize he's better off without you huh?" Elizabeth's sugary voice floated through the air as Sam slowly turned around to face her.

"Elizabeth, don't you have anything better to do than keep tabs on mine and Jason's life? You lied to him. You kept him in the dark about his past, his family, and we both know Jason doesn't like having decisions made for him. The sooner you get over the fact that YOU ruined any shot you had with Jason, the better off we will all be."

Elizabeth glared at Sam and said menacingly, "You'll get what's coming to you Sam! Don't think Jason will fall for your lies again! He's only with you because of Danny. If your child wasn't in the way Jason wouldn't even be giving you a second thought."

Sam really was trying to maintain a civil conversation with the woman, but at the mention of her child Sam saw red. "Don't you EVER talk about my child again! Were you just threatening Danny? I swear Elizabeth, if you so much as look in my son's direction you will be running out of Port Charles with your tail between your legs. If you so much as say his name again, I will make you sorry. Got it?"

Sam was inches from Elizabeth's face and Elizabeth saw the sincerity in Sam's eyes. With one last final glare at Sam, Elizabeth turned away and said, "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Sam couldn't shake the feeling that Elizabeth's empty words were just that, but before she had time to ponder them anymore Jason came around the corner.

"Hey beautiful! What are you doing out here so late at night? I thought you were home with Danny." Sam smiled up at Jason and wrapped her arms around him.

"Danny is at your mother's. I always loved the water and I felt like taking a walk before I had to go get him." Jason frowned when he realized that Sam's smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Sam, what's wrong?" "Nothing Jason. I don't want you to be in the middle of it; Elizabeth is Jake's mother and I know you need to maintain a relationship with her for his sake."

"Sam, she means nothing to me. Please tell me what's wrong."

Sam told Jason what had just transpired with Elizabeth and her seemingly empty threats towards Danny.

"She's just trying to get under your skin Sam. She knows the best way to get to you is through Danny. Come on honey, let's head home. I promise you she's not going to hurt our son."

Sam wanted to believe Jason, but she just couldn't. She was honestly surprised that he was brushing off a danger to their son so nonchalantly. Sam decided she would look more into Elizabeth at her office tomorrow, but she didn't want to say anything more to Jason until she found proof that Elizabeth had plans to make good on her threat.

"You're right, lets go get our son Jason."

The two walked hand in hand off the docks, but not before Sam took once last fleeting glance over her shoulder. She thought she saw a pair of eyes watching her from the corner of the building, but as she strained to see more closely the eyes disappeared. Sam shook the doubt from her mind and focused on the wonderful night ahead of her that she had planned with Jason and Danny.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy! Mommy! Catch me!" Danny's sweet little voice carried through the living room as he prepared to launch himself off the couch.

Sam knew it a was bit dangerous, but given that he was Sam and Jason Morgan's son, Sam knew that he was definitely going to have a wild streak. Sam held her arms out and swung Danny up into the air, covering his belly and face in kisses as she spun him around. Danny was laughing so hard by the time Sam put him down that his cheeks had turned peek and he had to stop to catch his breath. Jason looked on from the kitchen and smiled to himself. Sam looked a little sheepish as the sight of being caught playing so intimately with her son, but Jason gave her a thumbs up to signal that he was enjoying the two of them.

Jason walked over to Sam and said to her, "I have never seen a more beautiful sight. You are amazing with Danny, and he is such a happy, well-adjusted kid. I only wish I didn't miss out on the first two years of his life. He's smart, kind, and I can tell that you mean the world to him."

Jason looked at Sam and she could see the underlying sadness in his eyes. "I know you missed out on the first two years of Danny's life, but you're here now. You have plenty of time to make memories with Danny and honestly he's too young to remember you not being in his life when he gets older. Although we are going to have to explain the different face thing to him one day, Danny will always know how much both of his parents love him."

Jason gave Sam an appreciative smile and went over to play cars and join Danny on the floor. Sam looked on as her baby boy drove his car around his favorite racetrack and invited his father over to play with him.

"He's just so perfect," Sam thought to herself. If there was one thing in this world she knew she was good at it was being a mother.

"Kind of ironic," thought Sam. "I never wanted to be a mother before Lila. Once I lost her I thought I wasn't made to be a mother. Danny proved me wrong time and time again and I am so happy I finally got my miracle baby."

As Sam watched her boys playing she noticed something a little odd. Danny had always wanted a father and would always ask about Jason. Now that Jason was here, Danny seemed a little standoffish towards him. Sure, they were playing cars together but Sam could tell something was up. Danny wasn't his usual, carefree self and he seemed a bit closed off to Jason. Hoping Jason didn't realize this, Sam made a mental note to mention it to Danny's pediatrician at his visit next week. Sam knew this was a big adjustment for him and he probably needed time to process the fact that his Daddy was back. After all, Sam had been telling him his Daddy was in heaven for the past two years. Glancing at her phone, Sam realized it was Danny's bed time.

"Okay boys, it's time for this little one to get ready for bed!" Sam went over to Danny who was trying to stifle a yawn and picked him up. He immediately laid his head on her shoulder and asked for "Goodnight Moon."

Smiling, Sam held him out to Jason who planted a kiss on his cheek and said, "I love you son. I'll be back to see you soon." "Goodnight Daddy," a half asleep Danny responded to Jason.

Jason knew Sam wasn't ready to take the next step in their relationship just yet, although he really did want to stay with his family in the penthouse. Reluctantly, Jason gave Sam a lingering kiss on the lips and told her he'd let himself out and to call him later. Sam nodded her head that she would and walked up the stairs with her son wrapped snugly in her arms.

After putting her baby to bed Sam found herself restless. She couldn't stop thinking about the run-in she had with Elizabeth at the pier earlier that night. It also bothered her how Jason had just dismissed it, but she kept having to remind herself that this Jason still was not "her Jason" form two years ago. After booting up her computer Sam decided to call Spinelli.

"Hey Spinelli! Would you mind coming over to the penthouse? I have something I want to run by you."

"Fair Samantha! It's so good to hear your voice. The Jackal does as you command! Should I expect to see the new face of Stone Cold as well?"

Laughing, Sam replied, "No, Jason went home for the night. My face will have to do."

"Of course Fair Samantha! The Jackal will make haste. I'll be there soon!"

With that, Spinelli hung up the phone and left Sam laughing to herself at the kitchen table. She knew she had a good night ahead of her, spending it with her partner and best friend Spinelli.


End file.
